A Leash on my Heart
by xoChantelly
Summary: Buffy is an artist who takes odd jobs on the side. Being a dogwalker for William 'Spike' Giles, she wishes she was more to him. Will he ever notice her, or has he already?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

This is a 4 chapter story, I've already finished it and will post it daily. The next chapter of Questions is coming up soon too. Oh, and a chapter of Almost Famous as well, I have that chapter (almost) ready to go. Few more finishing touches and a beta job and I will be able to post. Hope everyone is enjoying Questions, I don't seem to be getts many reviews. Thank you to whoever has reviewed, and I hope to hear from more people. Any thoughts or comments you have, I'd love to hear them. I always reply, it just might take me a bit lol. Anyway, enjoy! Thanks to xaphania for beta'ing and encouraging me to post!

* * *

* * *

Buffy giggled as she made her way up to the big white house, her stomach getting all flip-floppy. She knew who lived on the other side of that door, and she couldn't help but lust for him.

William 'Spike' Giles. Author of the incredible _Faith the Vampire Slayer_novels. He was handsome, he was rich, he was a _very_ eligible bachelor. There were always women falling all over him, trying to catch a glimpse of his bluer than blue eyes and dazzling smile. From all the different magazine articles she had read, he was caring, funny, smart, adventurous and amazingly sexy. Not to mention his big-bad side, all leather and cocky attitude. And oh, that accent! She wanted to swoon every time she heard his deep British voice.

He was definitely a catch. Everything that she had ever wanted in a man.

She saw him every day, dressed casually while he was in his house, doing whatever a man like him does. Every time she saw him, she had to hold in a gasp as her eyes roamed over his face, taking in his chiseled features and amazingly sexy body–which she had seen without a shirt on. Boy, did he had some fabulous abs and pectorals. He was definitely all man, and she wanted him all to herself. Every inch of his body, heart and soul.

However, she knew she didn't stand a chance in hell. She was just the lowly, mediocre dog walker. She had no place in his life except to walk his adorable dog-a Bull Mastiff by the name of Duke. Buffy had never caught Spike's eye, no matter how hard she tried. He would just hand the leash over to her and say 'have a nice walk!'.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

This time, as she neared the door to his immaculate house, she wasn't trying anything. She hadn't dressed up in her cutest sundress, she didn't do anything special with her hair, she was just Buffy. Buffy on a blahish, lazy day, and she didn't care that he was going to see her like this–her hair pulled back in a ponytail, minimal make up, gray sweat pants and a white wife beater. She was tired of trying to impress someone who would never give her the time of day.

She sighed as she rang the doorbell, pushing some stray hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear. _'I will not act like a lovesick teenager when he opens the door. I will not act like a... Oh, who am I kidding...'_

"Hey, Spike." She beamed, holding her hand out for the leash attached to Duke. Was it too late to regret her choice in apparel?

It sure was.

"Morning, Buffy," he said, handing over the leash.

Their hands grazed. She felt his fingers on his skin! She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body at the tingles. _'He had to have felt that too! It was like a fricken electrical shock!'_

Spike's smile faltered when he saw her shiver, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Are you cold? Do you want to borrow one of my sweaters until you get back?"

"Oh, uh n-yes. That would be great, actually. I guess I wasn't expecting it to be cold when I left." She responded, rubbing her arms for good measure. She wasn't cold, her body had just reacted to his skin, but if he wanted to offer her his sweater–his Spike scented sweater that had once been on his body–she wouldn't refuse. Maybe she could get away with keeping it for a bit longer...

He disappeared for a couple of seconds, then reappeared, handing her a black hoodie. "I knew I had one around downstairs. I hope that works for you. Have a nice walk, Buffy."

She slipped the sweater on and smiled. "Thanks, Spike. Be back in a bit!"

He waved and shut the door behind him, leaving her with a tail-wagging Duke.

She made it to the dog park in five minutes, then let the dog off his leash, confident that he wouldn't take off on her. The dog was well trained. He never took off, never pulled her and always followed her orders. She enjoyed walking Duke every day. She had nothing better to do, really. Her job was pretty lenient, what with working from home and everything. She was an artist, and her mom often displayed her art at the Summers' Gallery. Her income was pretty good, but she liked to take up odd jobs on the side. Something to fill her day up, instead of sitting in her house all the time.

She was a babysitter, dog walker, art tutor, whatever the job called for. As long as it wasn't cleaning or cooking,; she didn't really excel in those areas. But she liked what she did for a living. It was comforting, and she made a lot of friends along the way.

Her favorite 'client' though, was definitely Spike. She was really only his dog walker, but she loved seeing him every day, three times day. Duke too, he was a great dog. She just wished said dog's owner would notice her as something more. Wishing was all she could do.

She picked up a long stick off the ground, throwing it for Duke to catch, giggling when he trotted back to her, the stick hanging lopsidedly from his mouth. She could never understand how such a big dog could carry the stick so awkwardly, but he always managed.

She did that a couple more times, enjoying the spring breeze on her back as she played around with the dog. When she saw him walk over to the stick then slump to the ground, chewing it into tiny splinters, she knew the game was over.

She watched him, feeling another shiver go through her body, this time actually induced from the chilly air, and not from a certain someone's skin contact. Buffy smiled as she hugged the sweater around her, bringing her cheek down to nuzzle the soft fabric. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the subtle scent of fabric softener, cologne and something undeniably Spike, finding herself wishing it was Spike's arms around her instead of his sweater.

She so wanted to keep his sweater.

Suddenly, Buffy felt a drop of water on her cheek and she looked up, confirming that the nice sunny morning was about to turn into a rainy one. "Duke!" She called, gaining the attention of the relaxing dog. "Let's get you home. Come here, bud!"

She laughed as he jumped up, galloping over to her to accept his leash and go home.

"You ready to go home, boy? We're almost there!" she said, getting the dog all riled up to see his owner again. "Gonna see your daddy? Maybe get some treats?"

The dog barked, his tail wagging at full speed as he picked up his pace, all but pulling Buffy closer and closer to his home.

She was worried, the dog had never pulled her around before, but she trusted him not to pull too hard. What she hadn't expected though, was the loud clap of thunder as they rounded the corner into Spike's driveway.

She held on to the leash as tight as she could as Duke ran at full speed towards the house, trying her hardest to pull him back. It was a futile effort though, the dog was way too big for her to overpower in the slightest. Duke pulled her onto the slippery grass and she lost control, slipping on the wet grass and landing on the ground with a thud, her head connecting with a rock and rendering her unconscious.

She slowly came to, instantly trying to sit up, groaning when the throbbing in the back of her skull stopped her from moving. She decided to look around without moving her head too much. She was in an unfamiliar living room and she instantly knew it belonged to Spike. The next thing she noticed was that she was on a couch. His sweater was gone, but she had a blanket tucked in around her, so she was warm.

She tried to sit up again, barely able to manage with her splitting headache. She leaned on the armrest, pulling her knees to her chest as she held the heel of her hand to her forehead. As her headache dimmed a bit, she saw Spike enter the room. She thought she might die.

Alone. In a living room. With Spike.

_'Please tell me this is a coma-induced dream! Oh God, this is embarrassing!'_

"What happened?" she asked, not knowing what else to say to break the silence.

"You were knocked out for a good ten minutes. I was worried for a bit, wondering if I should take you to the hospital, but I didn't think it was necessary," he told her, holding out a glass of water and two pills. "Here, take this."

Buffy looked up at him, offering him a shy smile as she took the proffered headache killers from him. "Before I take it, what is it?"

"Just some Advil. Will help with the headache you've no doubt got."

"Thanks," she whispered and took the heavenly pills. Anything that could take away the tiny ninjas kicking her skull was definitely of the good. "Mind if I lie here and die for a minute? I promise it won't take long."

He laughed and sat on the chair in front of her. He must have pulled it up while she was out for the count. "It's no bother, take your time."

"I'm guessing you saw my entirely ungraceful fall out there?" at his nod, she groaned again, scrunching her nose up as the sound reverberated in her head. "Let me just add 'embarrassment' to my list of reasons to crawl under a rock."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, love," he smirked, leaning over to push a damp piece of hair away of her face. "Wasn't your fault. Duke is quite the heavyweight champion. 'M actually surprised your injury isn't worse, but it's just a bump. It'll go away in a couple of days."

She blushed, subconsciously leaning in to his touch. "Duke hasn't uh... He's never done that before. Do you know why he pulled me like that?"

Spike shrugged, using his hand to cup her cheek and running his thumb across her bottom lip. "I don't rightly know. Maybe he just wanted you to stick around for a bit?"

She felt her nipples harden, pressing against her layers of clothing at his intimate touch. God, did she ever want him. "I... I suppose. H-how do you feel about my sticking around?" she asked cautiously.

"Well," he started, then let his hand trail down her neck to her collar bone. "It allows me to take advantage of the alone time with you, so I can't complain."

She gasped and arched her back, pushing her body against his wandering hand. "And what do you plan to do with this time alone with me?"

He took continued to touch her, running his fingers down her bare arm. "Well, I'd like to get to know you a little bit, so lets play twenty-one questions. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an artist. I do odd jobs on the side, like walking dogs and stuff. Why are you touching me?"

He pulled his hand away as if he was burned, then looked away. "Oh, sorry. I uh... Sorry. So, what kind of artist are you? Painter, sculptor..."

Buffy whimpered at the loss of contact, missing his warm skin on hers. "A little bit of everything, mostly I paint. I uh..."

She wondered for a second if she was being too forward, wanting him to put his hands back on her body. She wondered if she would be giving him the wrong message if she just jumped into bed with him. But then again, she didn't really care. How many times would she have this opportunity? How many times would a dog knock her out, causing her to be alone in a house with the man of her dreams? He'd never seemed to be interested in her before, so it was now or never.

"Why did you stop touching me?"

Spike smirked, moving his hand to hover over her hair. Buffy saw his eyes darken, turning almost black with desire. "Do you want me to touch you?"

She shivered, letting his gravelly voice wash over her. "Do you want to touch me?" she whispered.

"Can we stop with the questions and go with the flow?"

Buffy gently grasped his hand, moving it to her chest and placing it over her breast. "Yes, please."

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews? Next chapter is coming tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Here is chapter two! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! Will be posting the next chapter tomorro wand Questions is coming upp in like 10 minutes! Glad you're enjoying this! Beta'd by xaphania - you should go check out her stuff, she has some really good fics!

* * *

* * *

_"Can we stop with the questions and go with the flow?"_

Buffy gently grasped his hand, moving it to her chest and placing it over her breast. "Yes, please."

She felt him cup her breast, testing its weight before kneading it. When he leaned in to her and pressed his lips against hers in a teasing kiss, she felt fire erupt all over her body, warming her from the inside out. The feel of his lips on hers, his hand on her breast. It was heaven.

Buffy moaned and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him harder and granting him entrance when his tongue passed over the seam of her lips. His tongue caressed hers, provoking it to mingle with his, to taste him as he was tasting her. Exquisite.

He cupped her cheek with his free hand, then ran it up toward her ponytail, gently pulling it free and trying not to disturbed the bump on the back of her head. "You okay, love? Head still hurt?"

She panted for breath and shook her head, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. "No, it's fine. Those pills worked like a charm. Keep kissing me now."

"Bossy chit," he smirked then snaked his arm around her back, pulling her to his chest, grinding his erection against her heated core before taking the blanket. "Gonna put this on the floor, yeah? Give us more room to play."

_'Room to play...'_ He kissed her one more time and she watched as he lay the blanket down. She couldn't help but let her mind wander. It wasn't fair for her to expect more from him when he hadn't given her this much attention before, but she didn't want this to be a game. She didn't want to be his plaything. _'Room to play...'_ She would have joined him on the floor and let him do naughty things to her body, but she couldn't. Her feelings for him were too strong for this to just be a booty call. _'Not another Parker...'_

"I'm sorry, Spike," she whispered. "I... I can't. I have to go... paint something..."

She walked to the door, then turned to give him one last glimpse, wanting to cry as she saw the shocked look on his face. He'd probably never been denied before, he was a man that could have anything–and anyone–that he wanted. She felt more determined to be different from the other girls.

"Goodbye, William," she whispered, then flung the door open, fleeing from his intense stare.

Spike sat on the floor for a moment, wondering what had just happened. One second he was about to make love to Buffy–something he'd only dreamed of since the day he met her–but then she was gone. Slipped from his fingers before he even had a chance. He didn't know what had gone wrong, she was into it at first, but then something changed. He wanted her, she wanted him, what was so wrong about that?

He jumped up and ran to do the door, opening it up to peer into the rainy front yard, hoping that she would still be there.

She wasn't.

He ran out into the end of his driveway, hoping to catch her walking away. All he saw was her back running around the corner, away from him and out of his view.

What did he do? What happened that made her run off like that? Why did her goodbye sound so final? Surely she would be back.

He hadn't even gotten the chance to ask her to dinner.

He walked back to his house and shut the door behind him, turning around to see Duke laying on the blanket he had put on the floor. Duke started to wag his tail, an innocent look on his face.

_WOOF!_

"Shut up, you," Spike scolded, pointing a finger at the dog. "This is all your fault."

Buffy struggled to open her apartment door, her teeth chattering and her fingers shaking and wet. She dropped the keys two times before she was able to unlock the door. As soon as she was in, she ran to her bathroom, stripping off her clothes so she could get into a warm shower.

She had never been so cold and so upset in her life. She might have been overreacting, but she didn't care. She knew that she wouldn't be able to take it if he slept with her then never talked to her again. She'd been through that once with Parker, but her feelings toward Parker weren't even close to what she felt for Spike. She didn't know how she would handle the rejection from Spike. She didn't want a one time fling with him, she wanted to be with him, all of him.

She wanted to forget for a while. She wanted to have a shower, curl underneath her blanket and forget how his lips felt against hers.

She heard her phone ringing as she stepped into the shower, but decided to let the answer machine pick it up, she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

When Buffy got out of the shower, she wrapped her fluffy robe around her and felt all warm and fresh. Spike hadn't even crossed her mind in like... thirty seconds. She was going to go straight to bed for the day, but she hadn't eaten so she went to the kitchen, and took out a yogurt and a banana, quickly grabbing a spoon before she went to her bed. She wouldn't think about Spike.

She walked to her bed and crawled in, pulling the blanket over her legs as she took off the foil on her yogurt. She wouldn't think about Spike.

She dipped her spoon into the yogurt and brought it to her mouth, still not thinking about Spike.

She looked around her room, trying to find something to occupy her thoughts when her eyes landed on her answering machine. The little red light was flashing, letting her know she had some unheard messages. She sighed, knowing she would have to get out of her cocoon of warmness, but it would be worth it. Concentrate on who was leaving her a message, and no thinking about Spike.

Buffy got up and walked over to it, hoping it was Willow inviting her to the Bronze tonight. A little bonding time with her best friend would be majorly helpful in keeping her mind off...

_'Buffy, love, pick up the phone. Okay, I guess you're not home yet. Listen, uh... I wanted to tell you that what happened... it was... well, it was wonderful. I'm sorry if I pushed too far, but you're just so... Beautiful. The first time I saw you, I was bloody speechless. Are you home, yet? …. I'll just keep talking then. You were wearing that yellow number, the strapless dress. Your hair was wavy and around your shoulders, so soft looking and shiny. You made me want to spout poetry, and I don't do that... listen to me, I'm such a git... oh hold on, I'll have to call back, minute is almost up...'_

Buffy blushed fiercely. "Aww, Spike!"

_'Anyway, what I really called for was to tell you that I want to take you out to dinner. I want to take you to a movie. And now that I found out that you're an artist, I want to see your work. I want to... I want to touch you and kiss you and hold you. Just... please, call me back, okay?'_

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Second last chapter! Hope everyone likes! I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and all the readers! You guys rock! Thank you to xaphania for beta'ing as well! *hugs and squishes*

* * *

* * *

Buffy snatched up the phone and dialed Spike's number, hesitating to push the call button.

What if he was lying? She didn't even remember what she was wearing the first day she met him. He could have just been stringing words together to get her all swoony and melty so she would call him back–she decided to ignore the fact that it was working. He probably didn't even want to actually take her to dinner.

Should she take the chance?

He was the most eligible bachelor in town, and he wanted to date her? Yeah, right.

She walked back to her bed, the phone still in her hand. Deciding she was going to finish her breakfast before making any decisions, Buffy set the phone down on the bed beside her banana.

She couldn't believe that he would pull something like this on her. First, he made with the insanely good kissing and fondling, and now that she'd said no, he was playing it all smooth with the nice words and the sexy voice to get her to go out with him. Like his words would make her all swoony and lusty. He probably just wanted to get into her pants. _'Cos, after all, that's what fuck-buddies are for, aren't they?'_

She never thought he would be like that.

Buffy thought about what had happened between them that morning, bringing her fingers up to caress her lips. He was an amazing kisser. She wondered how he could have put so much passion into a kiss if it were fake. He was the kind of kisser that put everything he has into a liplock, every ounce of passion and lust. He kissed with his whole body, not just his lips.

Whilst daydreaming about his lips, she brought her hand down to her breast, trying to mimic how he had touched her. There was no way she would be able to. His hands were so much bigger than hers, not to mention stronger. The way he moved his fingers, manipulating her nipple into a hard peak. How his palm cupped her breast, massaging the fleshy mound in a way that made her gasp. She hadn't felt like such an idiot in a long time. She was regretting running out on him, even if it was only going to be a one time thing.

She trailed her hand down her sides, wondering what he had found so appealing about her. Sure, she was in shape and toned, but she couldn't find one thing that would call out to him, make him stop and think, 'I want to be with that girl'. She was just so ordinary, when he could have_extraordinary_. Supermodel women, with their long legs and big perky boobs. She cringed, feeling the jealousy welling up inside her. Even if she wasn't exactly what he was looking for, she didn't want to think of him with someone else. Especially a prettier someone else.

She slipped her fingers under her robe, over her trimmed and damp curls and stopped at the beginning of her slit. Just as she was about to touch her clit, she was pulled out of her lust-filled reverie by the shrill ring of the cordless phone beside her.

She quickly picked it up and pushed the button. "H-hello?" she asked, her breathing coming out in short pants.

"Catch you in the middle of something, love?"

She sucked in a breath, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she quickly pushed the 'end' button, hanging up on him.

God, even when she was upset with him, he could make her feel all schoolgirl-with-a-crush...

Or it could be because she had been touching herself, trying to pretend it was him, just before he called. That would certainly make a girl blush.

When the phone rang again, she eyed it nervously, wondering if she should answer it or not. She should at least hear him out, right? Maybe he wasn't lying... _'God, I want that man!"_

She hesitantly picked up the phone and pressed the 'talk' button, then brought it to her ear. "Hello?" she squeaked, flinching at her own voice.

"Please don't hang up," Spike said, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She definitely loved his voice. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay," she responded casually, waiting for him to go on.

"Did you get my messages?"

Buffy smirked, sensing his nervousness over the phone as well. If he was only out for one thing, he was really playing it well. Almost better than Parker. "Yes, I did."

"Were you going to call me back?"

"Maybe." She shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"Did I... do something wrong?"

"No," Buffy sighed, becoming irritated with his questions. "Look, Spike. I'm waiting for a phone call. Do you think-"

"One more question, Buffy."

"Fine. What?"

"Why did you run out on me, today? I thought that you-"

"You thought what, Spike? You thought that you could just talk and kiss your way into my pants? I'm not that kind of girl, and if you think that I am, then you're sorely mistaken. It's happened to me before, and I'm not going to fall for it again, okay? I'll be by your house to walk Duke tomorrow morning. Goodbye, Spike."

"Wait, please! Don't hang up. Jesus, Christ, Buffy! You are by far the most stubborn, infuriating and... and, you want to know what?"

She could hear his anger increasing, and she knew that she'd blown it with him.

Buffy and Spike? Never meant to happen.

"I don't have to listen to this..." she whispered, feeling defeated.

"You're also the most beautiful, passionate, kind-hearted woman I've met since my mother, and I want you more than anything. But if you want to assume that I only want to use you, then _you're_ sorely mistaken."

"Spike..."

"No, you listen to me, okay? I've been around a while, Buffy. I know how it feels to be used and abused. Picked up and discarded without a second thought. I would never dream of doing that to anyone, least of all you. I see you every day, pet. Every single day. And every time I see you, do you know what I think?"

Buffy was about to respond when she heard a knock on the door. "Hold on, I'll call you back. Someone is at the door." She hung up without giving him time to say anything else.

She got out of bed, frantically wiping at her tears as she headed for the door. She didn't want anyone to know how badly she felt. How mad she was at herself for messing something up that hadn't even had a chance to start. _'God, I'm such an idiot...'_

She padded over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Spike?" she gasped.

He smiled at her as he stepped passed the barrier and closed the door. "Every day, I think 'This woman is amazing. So bloody beautiful and full of life. I want her to be mine'," he put his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against his body. "And just because we had a miscommunication," he placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to his so he could capture her lips in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back, he wiped a tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I'm not gonna stop trying to be with you."

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews! It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying my fic. This is the end now, I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you to xaphania for being awesome and beta'ing it for me! *big hugs*

* * *

* * *

_"I'm not gonna stop trying to be with you."_

"Spike," she whimpered, feeling him peppering kisses all over her face.

"Please don't think of me that way, Buffy. I wouldn't use you, not now, not ever. Just give me a chance, I'll show you how good we could be together."

She pulled back from him and took his hand, leading him down the hall and into her bedroom. "Show me, Spike."

He looked at her in total awe, like she was presenting him with the world and it made her giggle. No one had ever looked at her so honestly, letting their eyes be the window into their soul. It made her feel like she was the one with the power, not him. She would never turn him away again. This was the start of something she knew would be monumental. Something that she would experience for the rest of her life, if he would have her for that long.

Well, gee. That thought opened up a whole new can of worms.

Would he get bored of her? Would he stray if she wasn't good enough? What would she...

No more insecurities. No more bad thoughts about the man in front of her. She was going to do this, and she would enjoy it. She would think of the repercussions later. Right now, this was about them and their present.

She opened her arms to him, gasping when he all but flung himself at her, picking her up in his arms and gently depositing her on the bed, as if afraid she would break. Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched as he took off his rain-splattered jacket, letting it fall to the floor. When he lifted his shirt off his body, she thought she would go blind from the glorious sight in front of her. It was the second time she'd seen him sans shirt, but he was still just as breathtaking. Defined abdominal muscles, a trail of light brown hair going from his navel to the top of his pants. And his skin, it looked baby soft, and she couldn't wait to feel his skin on hers.

He quickly crawled onto the bed with her, his hands untying her robe. Before he pushed it to the side, unveiling her luscious body to his gaze, he looked up at her with eyes as dark as the night sky. She could tell he was barely concealing his lust for her, and she wanted him to let loose. Lose control and take her with all the passion he could muster.

"Are you sure, Buffy? You don't have to do this, we can wait," he told her, lifting his hand to cup her cheek.

She nodded and brought her hands down to the sides of her robe, pulling it open and leaning forward to take her arms out. She didn't want any barriers at all. "Yes, Spike. I want you."

"God, Buffy. Want you too. Always wanted you, ever since I first saw you," he breathed, taking a nipple into his mouth while grinding his denim clad erection into her heated core. "Gonna make you see stars, love. Show you how good we can be together."

Her hands went to his pants, fumbling with the button and zipper, trying not to hurt him. "Want you in me, now," she whimpered. "Please!"

He smiled and took hold of her hands, placing them on his chest. "Touch me, Buffy. Don't ever take your hands off me."

He groaned as her hand glided up his chest, feeling her fingers playing with his nipples. He was the one fumbling to discard his pants now. He loved the feel of her hands on him, and he meant what he said. If she ever took her hands off him and if he couldn't touch her, he'd surely go insane.

Once his pants were finally off, he leaned forward, covering her body as he captured her lips with his. He broke away from her delectable mouth when he felt her hands envelope him, guiding him to her entrance. His hips bucked from the sheer pleasure, but he knew he had to be responsible. "Buffy, pet, do we need protection?"

"No, no, pill, on it, need you!"

He surged inside her in one thrust, and both shuddered with pleasure. She thought she was going to explode. He filled her completely, stretched her so deliciously, and she never wanted it to end. He was the ying to her yang, he just... fit.

"Jesus, Buffy! So fucking tight, so wet for me, you are." He groaned, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as he began his rhythm.

He pulled almost all the way out, then pushed all the way in, grinding his hips in a circle when their hips met. She was divine, exquisite. Made for him. He would never get enough of the petite women underneath him.

"Spike! More... harder... faster... you feel so good!" she keened, her hips meeting his every thrust.

He felt her walls start to flutter around him and he felt proud and sad at the same time. He loved the fact that he could make her come around his cock and he couldn't wait to feel her muscles clamp around him and milk him for everything he was worth, but he didn't want it to end so soon. He wanted to stay buried inside her forever, and never leave her heat.

He doubled his efforts, knowing that it had to end, but also knowing this wouldn't be their last time together. He was going to do everything in his power to keep her with him. Whatever she wanted was hers, as long as she stayed in his arms and in his life.

"I got you, Buffy," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "Come with me."

And she did. She felt her world crumble around her with the intensity of her orgasm. She had never felt anything so pleasurable, so freeing and she knew that she was ruined for anyone else. She was his, heart body and soul. She just hoped that he felt the same.

"Ahh, Buffy!" he roared, spilling his seed inside her as he rode out his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, their bodies writhing against each other, wishing for a repeat of what they'd just shared. "I'm all tingly," Buffy giggled, holding him close to her body. "That was wonderful, Spike."

"Wonderful?" Spike snorted. "That was a bloody revelation. Best I've ever had, and then some. I touched heaven, Buffy."

She blushed, then whimpered when he rolled off of her onto his side. He quickly pulled her against him, cradling her to his chest. "Tell me you'll be with me, Buffy. Tell me you'll be my girl."

She smiled and nodded, placing open mouthed kissed on his chest. "Yours. How could I not be yours after that?"

He laughed and pulled her closer. "So, do you want to go to dinner with me tonight? Somewhere nice. My girl deserves only the-"

She looked at him in confusion, wondering why he'd stopped in mid sentence. He looked puzzled and then started to feel around the bed, pushing his hand under him until he pulled out a banana. "Or maybe we can eat right here. Whats a banana doing in your bed, love?"

"I was eating before you came over. I'm still kinda hungry so I'll just..." she giggled, taking the banana and peeling it open.

He groaned as she wrapped her lips around it, taking a bite. "Keep doing that and you won't be able to finish it, pet."

"Got something better for me?"

She shuddered as he ground his erection into her hip. "Don't you know it."

He took the banana from her hand and tossed it over his shoulder, chuckling at the dull thud it made as it hit the floor.

**The End**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?


End file.
